Of cuddles and warmth
by ThisisPorky
Summary: It has snowed in the base of 2 Tue , and who better to patrol it than Scout and Soldier? Well, Scout moans when he's cold, which makes the Soldier annoyed, which makes him bring the kid in and wrap him up in the warmth, which leads to a hug.


'F-f-fuck, it's f-f-freezin'...' The Scout shivered as he tried to keep warm, the thin jacket that was wrapped around his shoulders doing little to protect him from the cold bite. He breathed in and out quickly as he tried to get warm, rubbing his bandaged hands up and down his arms shakily.

'Stop your wining, boy. You think other Soldiers - in much worse conditions than us - were complaining about the weather?! No! They'd be fighting and running around the place in nothing more than much more thin clothing than you, so just thank yourself lucky!' The Soldier snapped at him. The Scout just huffed and pulled the fluffy scarf tighter around his neck in a childish manner, pulling his hat down more in an attempt to get some warmth, but all failing in vain. The Solider meanwhile, wasn't fazed by the cold at all, what, with his thick over coat and scarf, un-like the Scouts own. He stood tall and proud, looking over the once dusty waste-land that was now filled with the shiny snow and cold weather. He smiled slightly, the sight reminding him of when he was out in the war when the snow had landed on the very earth he stood on. He then looked over to the boy he'd forced out to take guard with him. Sure, it was cease-fire, but one is always careful about Spies lurking around and whatnot.

He was worried about him, deep down. With him being so skinny and thin, the boy made everyone worried for his health. He's cold because he has no meat on his bones, meaning less heat will stay with him, meaning he would get a lot colder and get warm very slowly than everyone else. And, with him being the youngest, he will feel the bite more than the others as well. 'And anyway, you don't have enough meat on your bones, maggot! You need to eat more!'

'I-I ai-ain't gett-getting fa-fat f-for no one...' He shivered violently and chattered his buck-teeth while closing his eyes tightly as a cold gust of wind passed them. The American just tutted and shuck his head, looking away. It was quite cold, he may say so himself, but of course he'd never admit it out loud, for he is a man that can with-stand the cold, after all - a man who can take the bite. He sighed, his breath hanging in the air for a few seconds before being blown away by the cold wind.

'Well, I guess your shift it over; for now, anyway. Come on; let's get inside.' The Soldier suddenly ordered, gently patting the mans shoulder and walking back to the base. Slightly caught off guard by the mans words, he chattered and followed, not questioning his words till he was in a warm environment and under some damn blankets and a cup of hot coffee in his bandaged and shaking hands.

Wrapped up in his bed covers and with a hot mug of coco held in his trembling bandaged hands was a new feeling to the youngest trained killer, especially when the Soldier had suggested to him to do it, and had even gone to the trouble of making him the brew was a new sight to be shown by anyone on the base (apart from Engineer, truth be told). When the man had handed him his steaming drink, he sat next to him, a mug in his own hands. 'I haven't made you coffee because you're already twitchy as it is with all that Bonk you drink.' He sat down on his bed, a small chuckle coming from the teen.

'Tha-thanks, man...' The Scout uttered to him, finding more interest in the floor rather than the older man next to him. Soldier made a gentle hum noise and nodded his head slightly, looking deep into the coco, as if trying to intimidate it with his menacing look from under his helmet and make it scared of him. Not many words were uttered between the two, and taking a few sips on his drink, the Scout placed it on the bed-side table and shivered again. Even with the warm liquid flowing around his body, he still hadn't managed to fully warm up, yet. Even the covers hadn't pitched his heat up any more. He shivered suddenly, a shuddered breath escaping him as he did so. This made the Soldier look over to him, a worried expression across his face.

'You still cold?' He asked, genially worried.

'N-nah...'

'Don't lie to me.'

'O-o-okay, 'a a-a-am...' The man shuck his head and reached over to place the mug next to the Scout's. And then, he did something the boy never thought he'd experience in his life by this man, or forget in a long shot.

Soldier scotched over to him, pulled back the cocoon that surrounded the youngest male, tucked himself in beside him and then pulled him and the blanket closer to his own body, his hand resting on his thigh.

Of course, the runner was lost for words, and instead stayed quiet about something. His gaze was glued to the ground, and he could feel his cheeks going warm and red. A few minuets had passed before the younger man had some sort of nerve to say something to him.

'S-Soldier...why...?' The American chuckled at the Bostonian's nervousness.

'Back when it was war in my day,' he started, 'there were ways of staying warm; clothes and pressing your bodies together. Clothes were cheaply made in them days, they're a lot better, now. But their always is the option to stay close. This is how we do it back in the day, boy a little like penguins.'

'Uh, okay...s-sure thing...' He was too cold and tired to start an argument. And anyway, he couldn't whine about it; at least he was getting warmer by this strange but rather comforting hold. He hated being cold, at least this way there was an explanation for the gay hold.

The mugs of coco laid untouched for a while, until it was finally being picked up by the man wearing the helmet. Of course, because of the sudden rise in heat, the Scout had fallen asleep against the American. His head rested on his shoulder while he had an arm around Sollys waist, holding him close loosely while he breathed deeply. The man looked down on him and smiled, this being a very rare occasion and a new sight for anyone for the both of them to be in such a hold like this, or even this close to each other.

He finished off the now cold drink and placed the cup back on the desk, pulling the cover closer around them as well as the Scout. He grunted slightly before nuzzling his head on his shoulder, his arms gently tightening around the man. It only made the mans heart melt more than it already had; just like butter did. He's always known the Scout as an ignorant little shit, but now he saw a sweet and quiet side to the male. And with him sleeping on him, he had no choice but to stay and sleep with him. Not that he was complaining - he was quite happy with it.

He smiled and slowly started laying down with the man still in his arms. More mumbles and groans escaped the runners mouth but he stayed asleep none-the-less. His deep breaths of air were present, and small snores escaped here and there, too. He smiled and closed his eyes, not bothering to take off his helmet or coat. He slipped into the darkness, the smile still plastered to his face.

It was way past 10am when the boy had woken up. He felt something rather heavy resting on his head, and with slow actions and a long yawn, he raised his arm and plonked his bandaged hand on the thing. It was a helmet. He also had extra blankets wrapped around him and a thick coat, too. With the logo of a rocket on the shoulder with a yellow ring around it, it looked like it belonged to the Soldier. But he was no where in sight.

He'd already left, taking the mugs of coco with him.

He rubbed his eyes from under the helmet and started leaning up. The blankets and coat only added to the effort of at least getting onto his butt, but he soon managed it. Of course, the Scout remembered little of what happened last night: him and Soldier out on patrol in the freezing cold; the Soldier taking him back to his room and wrapping blankets around him; the mug of coco he forgot to drink; the gay hold; and then nothing. He just sighed. At least he was warm, and he was grateful for that. He'd have to thank him the next time he saw him.

And with a fuzzy feeling in the pit of his stomach and the heat adding extra fuzziness to the whole of his body, the boy got dressed, took a blanket from the pile laid out on the bed, and started making his way to the wreck room, a slight smile spread out on his face. And the helmet still rested on his head.

He got half way to his destination, the blanket still wrapped around him and dragging on the floor. The helmet added the difficulty in both seeing where he was walking and holding the blanket up to his chest. He kept having to pull the thing up in order to see where he was going and not bump into anything, which meant he had to keep stopping to pull the fallen blanket back up, which gave time for the head protector to fall again. He found it funny yet annoying, much like his older brothers.

It wasn't until his bumped into something soft was when he groaned and muttered a small 'Ow...' under his breath. He took the helmet off, revealing his short blond hair for all, and when his eyes focused forward, he saw a thick coat right in front of him.

Much like the Solider's.

His eyes slowly roved from the coat to the owners eyes, and there, he saw a hat-less Soldier. This was the first time he'd seen the man without his helmet, and actually see his eyes, which were pale blue. He gulped slightly and held the blanket tighter around him, the helmet in his little hand covered by the baby red cover.

'Ha, hey d'here, Soldier! ...You lookin' for 'dis?' He spoke slowly as he saw the man stand there, hands behind his back and a cross between creepily happy and "I'm going to fucking kill you" face, which just made the boy shiver gently with fear. The Soldier slowly drew his hand out and gently took the helmet from him, and casually placed it on his head, covering whatever speck of hair he had, as well as his eyes. Ah; a similar and much more usual sight for the Scout. A few seconds of awkwardness passed before the man lunged forward and pulled the Scout into a hug. Of course, Soldier had to bend slightly because of the shortness between them, but it was still classed as a hug.

'Uh...you okay, man?' Asked the youngest marine, gently patting his back with his covered hand.

'You reminded me of my son.' He simply stated, making the Scouts eyes widen.

'Ya have a kid..?'

'Yep. Living in South America. You reminded me of him, something I've been needing for a long time.' The Scout felt touched, and after much deliberation, finally hugged back shyly. After a few minuets of the touchy moment, the Soldier pulled away, and placed his hands on the others slender shoulders. '...Please don't mention this to anyone, maggot.' Scout laughed slightly, patting the older mans own shoulder.

'Yeah, yeah, don't worry, tough guy.' They both smiled before the Soldier slid off his hands.

'Well. See you later.' And with that, Soldier walked off, leaving the Scout both shocked yet happy with the turn out.

At least he wasn't blamed for having his helmet.


End file.
